clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Freezer57181/1
These are the archives. If you want me to see it then go here. Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Chill57181! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Category:Templates Hey! I just joined so feel free to talk to meeeeeee! Chill57181 15:16, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Talk to me please I'm really lonely right now. I'd really like someone to talk to. Barkjon, TurtleShroom, Hat Pop, Sharkbate, Catzip888, Staffan15...Anyone? I need SOMEONE to talk too. I'll settle for anyone. Barkjon, OOJH123, Frenly, TurtleShroom, Hat Pop, Catzip, Staffan15, Sharkbate, Wompus78, Pingali Moi..ANYONE???????? But I will NOT talk to Sanity Penguin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He's a str00del. Chill57181 16:13, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome to my page! Hey OOJH123! Can we have a little talk? I'm kind of lonely. Ummm, echo? echo? echo? OOJH123, where did you go????? I'M LONELY! Chill57181 16:12, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello!--CatZip888 16:13, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Catzip! Can I add you on my friends list on my user page? Chill57181 16:14, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, go on.--CatZip888 16:23, 3 May 2009 (UTC) OK Thanks! You are going to be my first buddy on the Club Penguin Wiki! WOO HOO! Chill57181 16:25, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Chill if you want to talk to as more look here! 16:28, 3 May 2009 (UTC) OOJH123Dont forget to eat your breakfast! RE:Hey Hey OOJH123 I was wondering could I add you on my friends list on my user page please? Chill57181 16:30, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Ummmmm, OK. Chill57181 16:35, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Announcements *SOMETHING *SOMETHING *SOMETHING *SOMETHING Hope I helped! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 17:28, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sharkbate but I don't understand that sorry Chill57181 17:31, 3 May 2009 (UTC) From Wompus Friend Award - Community Sysop Request I am running for a role as a Sysop! You can Click Here to vote for me! Thanks and Happy Voting! Clean-Up I might be cleaning up my talk page soon. Chill57181 01:01, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hello Chill! You sound like a great User. This Alxeedo, not sure if you've heard about me or not. Here are some editing tips and other things =) *When editing a page, unless it's a talk page or says it's okay, please don't sign your signature. *If you want to talk to a User, there is a link next to most signatures leading to the person's talk page. If you want to talk to them, leave the message on that page, not your User talk page. *Try to focus other pages besides your User.When you want to get promoted, this will help you. *Hope you have a great time here!!!! If you want to ask questions, don't hesitate to ask. You can ask me or really anyone. --Alxeedo111 (Discuss| | ) 01:36, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Aleexedo! Actually, I have heard alot about you. Thanks for the tips! By the way, can I add you on my buddy list on my user page? Chill57181 01:43, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Sure! Plus, it's spelled Alxeedo. Once again, have a great time here! --Alxeedo111 (Discuss| | ) 19:12, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Right. I know now :) Chill57181 19:13, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Read My Stories! Hey everyone! I am making stories. The first one, "The Day My Puffles Went On An Adventure" is a pretty fun one and I tried to include everyone I have on my user page buddy list. Have fun reading it! I'll have more stories to come! And be sure to check back because I am still working on Hacker Tracker! Chill57181 14:19, 4 May 2009 (UTC) The BIG Vote Hey fellow Wiki members! I will have a vote to decide who I should add to my friends list on the wiki. I will make a list of Wiki members that I can add, and then you tell me who you want to vote for! Just sign your name under who you want to vote for. But you can't vote for yourself otherwise I will remove the vote. Happy voting! (The voting will end on may 8th, the start of the Medieval Party, and after that I will check and see who has the most votes and add them to my friends list AND send them a "Congradulations! Your my buddy!" card through the user talk.) Please vote some more! Sheepman Pingu Penguin 4th Hale DillyDally Pingali Moi Votes For Sheepman Votes For Pingu Penguin Votes For 4th Hale Votes For DillyDally Votes For Pingali Moi *--Alxeedo111 (Discuss| | ) 19:45, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Templates Can someone please tell me how to put templates on my user page? If not, I would like someone to put on the "Gary Fan" one, "Puffle Fan" one, "Seen Penguin Band" one and the "Seen Gary" one. Thanks! Chill57181 19:35, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I usually go looking at User pages. If there's one I want on mine, I click "Edit this page". It says lots of codes, obviously. If the Template is about Ninjas, I usually look for something with the word "Ninja" in it. It should look something like this: or something. Now here are the codes for the Templates you want! *Gary Fan: *Puffle Fan: *Seen Penguin Band: *Seen Gary: There you go! --Alxeedo111 (Discuss| | ) 19:44, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks Alxeedo! I'll try it. Chill57181 19:45, 5 May 2009 (UTC) How to do a advance edit Like if you want to write the right thing do this Ex:Penguins Go in Edit this page and see what I mean. Editing a lot it's great for this wiki!OOJH123Dont forget to eat your breakfast! 20:47, 5 May 2009 (UTC) yo Can you go on the Shout Box? Nobody is there but me...I'm all alone <=(--[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 14:29, 6 May 2009 (UTC). Not really Sharkbate. I can't seem to find it anymore! How do you get there? --Chill57181 14:30, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, what's up?--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''Талк то ме. Заиста. Као и сада. Ја сам стварно досадно. Чекај, идите на СхоутБокс, то је забавније ствари.]] 14:33, 6 May 2009 (UTC) idk vercool I can't find the shout box Chill57181 14:35, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Finished! Hey everyone! I completed my "Hacker Tracker" story! It's finished now. Chill57181 14:31, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Erm... Can you re-name your story? Barkjon and I started a story called "Hacker Tracker" back in March. We're still making it. Please? Also, to get on the shout box, go to the top of the screen and click "MORE". Then scroll down to "Manage Widgets". Click it. A blue bar will appear on top of the screen. Click the white arrow on the RIGHT hand side. Keep clicking it until you see "Shout Box". Click on the little green "plus" sign (+) and there you go!! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 14:37, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I changed it to "Hacker Chaser". The title fits better anyways since they keep chasing the hackers everywhere. --Chill57181 14:39, 6 May 2009 (UTC) THANKS! YOU ROCK! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 14:41, 6 May 2009 (UTC) New Column Hey everyone! For those of you who have read the new newspaper, Club Penguin Newz, I am adding a new column, called "Ask Chill57181"! You can send in questions on the user talk. Chill57181 15:04, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Join The AVCT ATTENTION! JOIN THE AGENT VANDALISM CONTROL TEAM TO STOP BEN'S SOCKPUPPETS NOW! SIGN ON THE "AGENT ALERTS!" TALK PAGE TO JOIN! A very worried Chill57181 19:21, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Here's the link for it: User:Chill57181/AGENT ALERTS! Signatures Can someone please tell me how to make a signature please? Chill57181 21:54, 6 May 2009 (UTC) It's easy! To sign signatures do four of these: ~ Hope it helps! Double 22 21:58, 6 May 2009 (UTC) No I mean a link to my talk page in my signature. Chill57181 21:59, 6 May 2009 (UTC) This could help! Chill57181Talk to me! Just copy the code : )--Ced1214 '(Talk|Q&A|Cheese!)' 22:06, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Like this? How to view old comments Hey everyone! I just cleaned up my talk page. To view the old comments, just click on the "here" and it will take you to where my old comments are. Chill57181 16:06, 8 May 2009 (UTC) New CP Ornament!! Hey everyone. I was looking at the 2009 Hallmark Ornament Dreambook and I saw a Club Penguin Ornament! It was a penguin with three puffles above him. Be on the lookout when the ornaments come out! Chill57181 19:24, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Sith Cub Shop Order Query |} Please help me! Please help me! I want to know how to add pictures onto pages. Thanks! Chill57181 21:33, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Just to let you know... If you get really mean and you are employed by the Agent Vandalism Control Team, you will get this humiliating template on your page! MWAHAHAHA! More Help! I need help. Here is a list of awards that I want: *Good Actor Award *Good Agent Award *Elitist Award *Ninja Award *Fox Cub Fanlist Award *MS Paint Award That's it! And I will like the Rollbacker award soon. Thanks! (By the way, the reason why I'm asking is because MrPerson777 won't put my awards on my page) --Chill57181 23:00, 13 May 2009 (UTC) IM ON IT!--Ced1214 23:03, 13 May 2009 (UTC) By the way, MrPerson777 quit a long time ago, so that's why he didn't put the awards on your page. --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 23:05, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks Frenley! (Oh and thanks for the tips once again Alxeedo ;))Chill57181 23:06, 13 May 2009 (UTC) No No... don't put the awards of anyone unless they gave it to you, or you got permission from them. That can get you in big trouble. --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 00:25, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Ok whoops I'll change it before ANYONE notices. --Chill57181 00:26, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Oh... and ''this you have earned! --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 00:28, 14 May 2009 (UTC) yay! Thanks Alxeedo! You are a true friend of mine. I'd give you my award, but I can't upload my award or unaward on any pages! Just pretend it's there ;) --Chill57181 00:30, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Yorkay Porkaaaaaaaaaaay! Yeah! Actually, that name is just a name for me to be funny. Really, my name is York. Call me Yorkay Porkay if you want, it is really fun to say. --Yorkielvr333 =D RAWR! Talk to tha Yorkay. OR JASPER'LL SUCK UR BLOOD 00:36, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah! It is funny! LOL! By the way, can we be friends? --Chill57181 00:37, 14 May 2009 (UTC) shout box go on the shout box! --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 14:21, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Signature? Do you want a signature, for example, like this one? Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 19:56, 14 May 2009 (UTC) If so, I can make you one! You can choose the... *Font *Font color *Backround color *What you want the link to say *Picture or Image You don't have to choose each one, but if you want to, just let me know! --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 19:56, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Hmmmmm. I'll think about it but most likley! --Chill57181 19:58, 14 May 2009 (UTC) BOX CREATOR IS A FAKE! Hey everyone! Just to let you know Box Creator is fake. Here is proof. Email From Club Penguin Hello Chill57181! It's great to hear from you! I have no heard of this 'Box Creator' character but that does not mean he isn't real! There has been many question's about who created the box room and it could have been a penguin who built the box world! When you find out anymore details reguarding this famous penguin called 'Box Creator', please contact us and keep us updated! Waddle On! Club Penguin Fan Mail Archived again! I think I will be archiving these too. --Chill57181 20:12, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Archiving Talk! Most people wait till 100 or above not 12 or 13!--Barn Owls Rule 20:17, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ewww :P icky I am doing it soon --Chill57181 20:17, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Hello my small friend! Clever pun for your new award from ME!!!: (an Elf Owl)--Barn Owls Rule 21:53, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hello! I'm SBR09, a legendary user. I have a lot of edits, and I would like to be be very good friends with you. If you wanna meet on CP sometime, ask me. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 23:07, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Spongebobrocks09! I have a question. Sure! I'll be friends with you! And, I will give you my award! --Chill57181 23:18, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Do i... Get the team award? I am Silent Sock Seeker a.k.a. ME Barn Owls Rule!--Barn Owls Rule 23:29, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Can I? Can I join the Agent Vandalism Control Team HQ?Sure25 TALK 00:38, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Yes you sure can! --Chill57181 00:40, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Please Adopt A Pet! Hello! Who wants a pet? You can get some at Chill57181's Pet Shop! We have a wide variety of animals, and we are getting more soon! We currently have Puppies, Tigers, Polar Bears, Grizzly Bears, Duckies and Kitties! Don't worry the wild animals are nice ;) --Chill57181 01:16, 15 May 2009 (UTC) HELP!!!!! PLEASE IF SOMEONE CAN RE-ADD ALL THE PICTURES ONTO THE MWA MWA PENGUIN ARTICLE, PLEASE DO IT! I MOVED THEM BUT IT DIDN'T WORK! PLEASE PLEASE RESTORE THEM! --Chill57181 03:08, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Hmph No fair. I joined your vandal team yet I didn't get an award! I came up with almost every CODE name!! Why did I not get it eh? I thought I was your friend and I didn't get your normal award either...I guess I'm not your friend...why? I never did anything to you?! Yet, you either: Forgot about me or just didn't give me any respect for what I do...--[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 03:17, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Well I was really busy, and while I was giving out the awards I think I got distracted I'll give it to you but I think I gave you the Agent Vandalism Control Team Award I'll check. --Chill57181 12:36, 15 May 2009 (UTC) =( Can you PLEASE get on the shoutbox im lonely--Ced1214 14:30, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Vandal! This guy name Cowbutler or somehthing created a spam page!!!!--Barn Owls Rule 18:06, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Quick! Silent Sock Seeker! GET THE AGENT VANDALISM CONTROL TEAM! --Chill57181 18:09, 15 May 2009 (UTC) No one but us are on!!!! Get on shoutbox we will chat where this guy cannot see... unless...--Barn Owls Rule 18:10, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Do not worry I blocked Cowbutler14. Please stop moving the page's name, because it's making me crazy. --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 19:18, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks for blocking Cowbutt14 lolz --Chill57181 19:19, 15 May 2009 (UTC) I know why... The gallery isn't working because you put the wrong coding. You put this: File:___.__ File:___.__ File:___.__ '' At the end, you're supposed to put <'/'gallery>, not . --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 19:25, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks but I already found out lolz =D --Chill57181 19:25, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Rollback Sorry, you edit user too much, even if you got 100 main, main should be over 50% and User and User Talk should be much less in comparison. --'ZλPWIREThe cake is a lie 20:02, 15 May 2009 (UTC)\ Oh so I can't edit my user page at ALL to become one? --Chill57181 20:04, 15 May 2009 (UTC) You can, but not as much. Edit main more, and make sure main is over 50%. Like the CPFW says, your user page is not your primary contribution to the wiki. --'''ZλPWIREThe cake is a lie 21:12, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Hmmmmmmmmmmmm....Thanks for the tips Zapwire! --Chill57181 21:54, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Walrus Vendetta on CPW and us all! Get here!!!--Barn Owls Rule 21:41, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Awwwwww. Buy these animals here! File:Puppy.jpg|Hello! My name is Strawberry and this is my brother his name is Fluffy. File:Polar Bear.jpg|Hi! My name is Snowy and I would like you to adopt me! The Sith Cub Shop Thankyou for Signing Up to The Sith Cub Shop! You have recieved {(100 SCpts)} on your shopping card! Here is your card! To put this card on your user page just type [[USer:Sith Cub/Sith Cub Shop|'So go and spend like mad!!!']] No...you can continue. But don't say you know their passwords and don't imitate the beta hat. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 18:40, 16 May 2009 (UTC) OK but I never did those things. BUT, I might need the beta hat as some people will request it. But I won't use it unless I really have to. Archived again! OK I think I will archive it again this is the 30th comment! --Chill57181 21:55, 16 May 2009 (UTC) How How do you buy the Penguins on this? User:Chill57181/Famous Penguin Thingys ShopOOJH123Dont forget to eat your breakfast! 22:02, 16 May 2009 (UTC) You just request them but please next time don't do it on the archives. --Chill57181 22:11, 16 May 2009 (UTC) My order Can I get Gary The Gadget Guy?OOJH123Dont forget to eat your breakfast! 22:16, May 16 2009 (UTC) Yes but what do you want it to say? --Chill57181 22:17, 16 May 2009 (UTC) OOJH123 you are Cool! Can I make it "OOJH you are cool!" because I can't type numbers. --Chill57181 22:20, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ok Block Evader! He is on Shoutbox!!!! Evil Bubby00000, not to be confused with our Mr. ruthless. This is the original meanie! He hates our beloved TS!--Barn Owls Rule 22:21, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Your Fortune! I see a horrible future ahead for you. It starts on a day coming soon. I see a massive war between us and the Walruses! I see TS trying to fight them off, but sadly he cannot! I see a terrible problem! It evokes Crisis 4! -- Gypsy Owl HQ I get a Promotion! I am MOW or Minister of Walrus! Meaning i deal with walrus things look here: HERE!--Barn Owls Rule 00:49, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Private Shade here You might not know who I am, and you don't need to know. A hint: You posted a friend request on my page. All that out of the way: Can I join your Vandal Patrol Team? I'd like to be known as Private Shade. Please tell me if it's possible You sure can join! The more the merrier! We will let anyone join (Except Walrus and Ben)! --Chill57181 01:25, 17 May 2009 (UTC) testing signature! Chill57181Talk to me! new signature Hi everyone! Somebody blocked Chill57181 so I am using Freezer57181 (If you want to here about Freezer57181 go to my journal and he will be in the book later. --Freezer57181 03:25, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Walrus cracked in your account. --'ZλPWIREThe cake is a lie 12:15, 18 May 2009 (UTC) YOU MEAN WALRUS IS UBERFUZZY!?!?!?! --Freezer57181 15:41, 18 May 2009 (UTC) No. Uberfuzzy hates walrus. Walrus got in your account. He did some nasty things, and then the admins banned the account because of Walrus getting it. --'''ZλPWIREThe cake is a lie 15:42, 18 May 2009 (UTC) HOW DO WE GET RID OF...WALRUS!?!?!?!?! How do we get rid of Walrus? I don't want all my accounts to get banned on a count of that...that...that...I'm trying not to be rude, but I think what fits well is WRETCHEDLY EVIL WALRUS STR00DEL!!!!!! (Sorry if I was a little rude) --Freezer57181 15:47, 18 May 2009 (UTC) testing NEW signature!! --Freezer57181! Talk 2 Me! 16:07, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Kesak11 Kesak11 is Ben. He was vandalising around a week ago and got blocked for swearing at people. → Brute Commander - Talk to the Brute! Oh no! I guess I have to fire him from the Agent Vandalism Control Team. --Freezer57181! Talk 2 Me! 19:29, 18 May 2009 (UTC) testing ANOTHER NEW signature! --Freezer57181! Talk 2 Me! Get Rid Of Vandals! 21:48, 18 May 2009 (UTC) --Freezer57181! Talk 2 Me! Get Rid Of Vandals! Come to my party!! 14:24, 19 May 2009 (UTC) --Freezer57181! Talk 2 Me! Get Rid Of Vandals! Come to my party!! Find passwords! 18:16, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Sup!! Of course I'll be your friend!! I'll give you the award later though... if you want it!! Hal Homsar Solo You bring the dip, I'll mow the side yard. 01:15, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Sure I want the award! I will put you on my list. --Freezer57181! Talk 2 Me! Get Rid Of Vandals! 01:21, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Ok!! Hope you like!! =D Hal Homsar Solo You bring the dip, I'll mow the side yard. 01:25, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I'll put it in my awards section. (As I always say, The more awards, the better!) --Freezer57181! Talk 2 Me! Get Rid Of Vandals! 13:42, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Famous penguin passwords hey, you know we can probably get in trouble if you post those passwords? Even if they dont work your not supposed to really post that stuff. maybe you should take it down--Whitedragon254 {Talk}{ } 21:25, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Why? --Freezer57181! Talk 2 Me! Get Rid Of Vandals! Come to my party!! Find passwords! 21:35, 19 May 2009 (UTC) hackers have proved rockhopper is on billybob's account so thats an admins account. still your basicly hacking someones account. thats wrong in alot of ways--Whitedragon254 {Talk}{ } 23:09, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Freezer & Code Chat! We can chat here. --Freezer57181! Talk 2 Me! Get Rid Of Vandals! Come to my party!! Find passwords! 21:38, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Thank You for your time This is your prize! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 22:54, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I finished my siggy Wow look at this signature! Oooo aaaaaa --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Come to my party!! 16:40, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Signatures another new one! --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Come to my party!! File:freezer.PNG 16:47, 20 May 2009 (UTC) again! --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Come to my party!! 16:48, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Here we go again! --[[User:Freezer57181|I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Come to my party!! 200x]] 16:49, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Erm. I hope this one works. --[[User:Freezer57181|I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Come to my party!!]] 16:50, 20 May 2009 (UTC) waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I ruined my own siggy. <=( I hope I didn't break it.... --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Come To My Party! 16:53, 20 May 2009 (UTC)